MacFarlane's Ranch
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Settlement |territory = New Austin |region = Hennigan's Stead |inhabitants = Bonnie MacFarlane Drew MacFarlane Amos Charlie |image2 = File:Mcfarlanesranch1.jpg |caption2 = MacFarlane's Ranch as seen in the map }} MacFarlane's Ranch is location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Hennigan's Stead region of the New Austin territory. It is a cattle ranch home to Bonnie MacFarlane, and Drew MacFarlane. The ranch plays a supporting role in the narrative of Red Dead Redemption, specifically the first chapter. In addition, the player can find work here such as cattle herding. On the Ranch, there is a small Sheriff's office and a General Store. Macfarlane's Ranch is one of the first places that the player will visit in Red Dead Redemption. Here, Marston will awaken after an initial confrontation with Bill Williamson, who shoots Marston in the chest and leaves him for dead. After recovering, Marston will follow a few tutorial missions introducing the player to the gameplay mechanics. The Macfarlane's barn was set on fire as retaliation by Bill Williamson, after Williamson discovers that is where John Marston has been hiding. John Marston then helps the MacFarlanes get their horses out of the barn before it completely burns down. Amenities *General Store: Shop Keeper present during day items include: Survivalist Map, Hennigan's Stead Map, Snake Oil, Revolver Ammo, Pistol Ammo, Repeater Ammo, Rifle Ammo, Shotgun Ammo, Sniper Rifle Ammo, Infested Ardennais, Jaded Tersk, Lusitano Nag, Ardennais, Cleveland Bay, Dutch Warmblood, Highland Chestnut, Lusitano, Painted Quarter Horse, Painted Standardbred, Quarter Horse, Standardbred Pinto, Tersk, Tobiano Pinto, Turkmen, Welsh Mountain, American Standardbred, Hungarian Half-Bred, Kentucky Saddler *Doctor's Office: Items include: Medicine, Snake Oil, Chewing Tobacco, Apple, Horse Pills *Safehouse *Stagecoach *Telegraph Office: Pay off a bounty on your head. Activities *Horseshoes (Playing and winning at this game in MacFarlane's ranch is the third scrap for the Bollard Twins Outfit) *Nightwatch (Completing this job in the ranch is the second scrap for the Bollard Twins Outfit) * Wanted Poster (Claiming a Bollard Twins Gang Bounty alive is the fourth scrap for the Bollard Twins Outfit and the poster spawns here) *Poker Native Plants * Wild FeverfewWild FeverlewWild Feverfew Safehouse Located within the MacFarlane's Ranch is a confirmed safehouse (shed), accessible to the player early in the gameplay narrative. It is the very first shed you own. It's located near where the horses are kept. In there you can find a chest with ammo in it. Known glitches *The flag at the station acts quite strange; at times stretching to extreme lengths. *Skydive Glitch - Take cover next to the wood piles at the Foreman's Office. While in cover, look at the wall, then keep pressing the cover button and you should fly up. Animals commonly found there *Coyote *Crow *Cattle *Rabbit *Hawk *Domesticated Horse *Chicken *Goat *Dog Trivia * MacFarlane's Ranch was originally Hennigan's Stead. During development the ranch was renamed to MacFarling's Ranch, then again to MacFarlane's ranch and the region in which the ranch resides was renamed Hennigan's Stead. * During the night the people of the ranch can be seen gathering around the camp fire near the safe house and dancing, talking or playing an instrument. Gallery File:Reddeadredemption_bonniemacfarlane_800x600.jpg|Official Rockstar artwork of Bonnie MacFarlane and the burning MacFarlane's barn. red-dead-redemption-macfarleanes ranch.jpg Category:Redemption Locations Category:Locations Category:New Austin Category:Hennigan's Stead Category:Settlements